


Laid to Rest

by The_Exile



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Frog isn't sure what to make of the help he receives during a certain personal battle.





	Laid to Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/gifts).



"That last battle..." said Frog, his overly formal, ribbiting voice breaking a silence that had gone on so long, the slightest noise started to sound like a pane of glass shattering, giving him the increasing urge to jump several feet in the air, something he was now capable of, thanks to the dark sorceror who was now his ally, apparently, even in battles that should be personal to him, rectifying situations that were the other man's damn fault.

"I needed the training," Magus muttered, still staring at the floor.

Frog just glared at him.

"You did not need my aid, anyway. Not these days. I have to admit to being glad we did not need to fight."

Before Frog could think of a suitable retort - scathing sarcasm wasn't really his style and the last attempts during the initial battle with Magus and his cronies had just ended up with Flea laughing at him - the man disappeared. 

"I am over him, anyway," he told the sword in his hands that still had a warm red glow, almost alive, "It is all in a past that has been laid to rest."

And after the coming final battle, maybe time itself could rest.


End file.
